Under My Skin
by PaperAndPens
Summary: Tweek enjoyed solitude much like any other being, but she grew bored from time to time. This was a perfect explanation for her frequent visits to the park, her personal rendezvous with a certain classmate. However, Craig barely acknowledged she existed. One little change in the story, fem!Tweek.


。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚

Dusk had just settled upon the horizon of South Park, the rooftops decorated with a familiar glow of burnt amber. Autumn had finally arrived in the sleepy Colorado town, and a certain blonde curled her head around the corner of the doorway. A serene smile painted her thin lips, tired eyes greeting her mother as she paced down the hallway. The older woman clutched the mug closer to her chest, releasing a solemn nod.

Several thumps resounded throughout the Tweak home, Tweek's fingers curling around the bag thrown over her shoulders as the blonde bounded down the stairs.

'Tweek?', Richard called, retracting his previously burnt hand from the kettle. Too many times his impatience had lost the fight against the scalding coffee. Turning his head towards his daughter, brown eyes sweeping over Tweek, he opened his mouth to recite, before changing his mind and slamming it shut. He knew she could be sensitive, so he refrained from exchanging words.

This caused Tweek to tilt her head, her nose twitching ever so slightly. Several blonde waves cascaded past her shoulders, unkempt and barely combed. Without further ado, she turned on her heel and made several steps towards the front door.

'Don't forget to bundle up!' As these words were called out, Tweek began to fasten the scarf thrown across her neck. Autumn in South Park was far too cold to imagine, and it was almost as bad as the winter time.

Shutting the door behind her, the streets before Tweek were deserted. Not a single soul was out at this time, which made her innards warm with contempt. Tweek enjoyed solitude much like any other being, but she grew bored from time to time. This was a perfect explanation for her frequent visits to the park, her personal rendezvous with a certain classmate. Her heart heated up at the thought of him, a fragile smile adorning her peach lips. She felt somewhat foolish for being so lovesick, but she couldn't stop the way his sideways glance made her jump.

'Hey.', a solemn tone greeted her ears, her mouth twitching into a smirk. Tweek couldn't deny the fact that Craig's voice made her freeze, barely enough to muster up a greeting to counter his.

He pulled Tweek against him, meeting her lips.

。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚

_Tick, tick, tick._

The vein on Tweek's head throbbed immensely, tightening her grip on the pencil. She swear she could hear it slip between her sweaty fingers, crunching as it breaks in two. This caused a few heads to turn towards her, shit eating glances making her cheeks tint red. She was never good with her nerves, but the fact that they were glaring at her like vultures only made matters worse.

Pulling herself to her feet, she chose an unsharpened pencil and brought herself towards the bin at the front of the class, the faint sound of shavings being created made Tweek cringe.

Finding herself back at her desk, the bell chimed yet again. The rest of the class rose to their feet, but Tweek lingered at her desk, picking up the remains of her pencilcase. The teacher had already left, leaving the classroom barren.

'Hah,' a faint laugh passed her lips, a purple pencil making a run for it as it rolled off the desk. A neat, crisp white note landed right infront of her eyes, several shuffling sounds could be heard as the door shut once again.

Swearing this could be another mind game, she pocketed the note, throwing her satchel over her shoulder. Tweek pushed through the door, the cacophony of chatter pleasing her ears. Her eyes met the noirette's, her smile faltering. Craig had always chosen to ignore Tweek's existence during school, as it seemed convenient to him. Even if the sight of the boy made her cheeks warm, she couldn't help but feel like a kicked puppy sometimes, the way he treated her. Clyde bellowed, a hearty laugh escaping his lips as Craig remained stoic as ever.

Tweek's fists balled up, but now wasn't the time to confront him, atleast not infront of his friends. That would be downright cruel, if not destroying his transparent reputation. Craig wouldn't be caught dead speaking to a girl like Tweek. The twitchy blonde released a small sigh.  
Not only had she made herself feel like shit, but she also had to eat lunch alone. It wasn't as if she was complaining, no, but the sight of everyone else sharing their meal with their friends just made Tweek shudder with anger.

A large hand clapped her on the back, causing her to stumble a few steps forward.

'Hey!', blonde curls framed Bebe's face. 'Would you like to come sit with us?' Pity. That feeling was all too familiar for Tweek. Her eyes darted to Wendy, who was quaintly sat beside the rest of Stan's group across the cafeteria. Tweek abruptly shook her head, turning on her heel as she dashed down the hallway. Bebe called out for her, but she was already out in the parking lot. Several seconds later, she found herself being scooped up into someone's arms, her head held close to a cold chest.

Tweek's eyes peeled open, watery, but still functional. 'Craig?' Her voice cracked, her cheeks warm. She was answered with silence, causing her to pull away. This scenario was far and few between, and Tweek found herself pushed into the seat of his car. The smell of cigarettes made her nose wrinkle, but she knew where she was heading. 'Why?' was all she could choke out, and she was answered yet again with a long, awkward silence.

She resorted to joining in, her eyes soaking up the amber rooftops of the homes. This was going to be a long drive.

。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ •。 • ˚ ˚

**Well, there's the end of this fic. I'm not sure on whether I should make this multi-chapter or not, since I barely do one shots. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and you can leave a review if you want! Thank you.**


End file.
